1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the mechanical structure of a digital watch, and more particularly to a digital watch with an elastomer spacer block housing to watch components, and having a flexible cable used to make electrical connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art, digital watch mountings have employed a single spacer to isolate and support the batteries and electronics in the case of the digital watch. The structure of such a digital watch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,568, entitled "Electronic Watch Movement Mounting and Connection." But said prior art digital watch structure needed to use springs to keep the substrate in position and to make electrical continuity between the push buttons and the electronic circuitry.
This advantage of the present invention over the prior art digital watch structure is that the springs have been eliminated. In place of the springs, the present invention uses an elastomer spacer to hold the batteries and the substrate in position. Also instead of using springs to make electrical connection between the push buttons and the electronic circuitry, the present invention uses a flexible printed circuit to make contact.
Such a watch mounting structure would be advantageous in constructing a small man's digital watch or in constructing a small lady's watch such as the two-digit digital watch as disclosed in Patent application Ser. No. 505,896, filed Sept. 13, 1974, entitled "Digital Timing Circuit for Display Sequencing in Two-Digital Wristwatch," by Norman E. Moyer.